


i see the stars (in your eyes)

by ch43luvr



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, and constellations, but also so much fluff, but shes vv sweet, moonbyul deserves nice things, moonbyul loves photography as well !!!, moonbyul loves stars, they are very in love, very soft gays, wheein makes yongsun jealous, yongsun deserves nice things, yongsun is an art student, yongsun is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch43luvr/pseuds/ch43luvr
Summary: “Did you know there are around 250 billion stars in the milky way? 250 billion stars all around us, yet none of them are as beautiful as you”





	i see the stars (in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a lil moonsun drabble to make me happy hehe sorry in advance for all the bad spelling mistakes ahead

Yongsun was in love with Moonbyul. Painfully so.

She loved everything about her. The way the sides of her mouth creased when she smiled. The way she talked about the stars, the passion and love behind her words. She spoke like they were the most beautiful things in the world, but to Yongsun? She was.

Yongsun loved the way she bit her lip when she was deep in thought, or the way she’d ramble on about the stories and myths behind all the constellations in the sky. And while she’d be staring up at the night, in awe of the sheer magestry and beauty of the world above their heads, Yongsun would be staring at her.

Her smile was ethereal. And every day, every second, that Yongsun spent staring at her lips, she felt herself fall more and more deeply, drunk on love.

But most of all, Yongsun loved her eyes. She loved the way they shined when she was happy. The way that she would look at her through her lashes, like she was looking at something she adored. And for a moment, staring into the eyes of the woman she loved so blindingly and hopelessly, Yongsun could feel like she liked her back.

But of course, she didn’t.

I mean, how could someone as kind and gorgeous as her, ever love some like herself? 

She was a mess and tired. her life revolved around late nights of painting, and as many cups of coffee she could afford. 

Yet every night Moonbyul would be there. She’d stay up with her, watching her paint. Of course, Yongsun tried to protest, but Moonbyul wouldnt budge, so she eventually relented. And so they’d stay together, curled up on the sofa.

Yongsun would paint, long languid strokes, calming her and helping her breathe because Moonbyul was so. Close. And while she painted, the other would sit right by her, playing with her hair, the other hand closely intertwined with hers. But Yongsun didnt mind the fact it made it hard to paint, because she loved it.

She loved the feeling of Moonbyuls fingers running through her hair.

All her friends couldn’t understand why they weren’t together. ‘You’d be perfect together’ they said ‘just tell her how you feel, its painfully obvious how much you’re falling for her’.

And they were right, Yongsun was falling. Fast.

Everyday, every moment, every little thing Moonbyul did made her heart sing with love. 

Like the other day when Moonbyul was concentrating on taking pictures of the world outside their window. Her long hair was falling around her face, and every couple of seconds she would reach to brush it of her face. She bit her lip, concentrating, and Yongsun swore she saw her own soul leave her body. When she was finished, she rushed over to Yongsun, eyes sparkling with delight, to show her. It was no wonder why the photos were so beautiful, seeing as they had been made by someone as beautiful as her.

Yongsun sighed in frustration, rubbing her eyes. Why did love have to be so hard? She checked the time, 9:03pm. They were supposed to be going stargazing, but Moonbyul was late. By 1 hour and 12 minutes. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀solarris  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀where r u ??  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀we still on for tonight???  
byuliiii  
aaaa omg im so sorry  
i completely forgot :-(  
wheein asked me on a  
date and i already left  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀solarris  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀its okay haha  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀dw abt it  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀but wow a date?? congrats 

byuliii  
:-((((  
yeah haha im excitrd  
i really am sorry  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀solarris  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀i said its fine !  
byuliiii  
i can cancel if u want  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀solarris  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀no its okay  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀pls dotn  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀go have fun !!  
byuliiii  
hm okay  
stry i gtg we’re almost there  
ttyl  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀solarris  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀bye :-)

Of course. Yongsun didn’t mean to be jealous, she really tried. But everytime they had planned to hang out recently, Wheein had always come between it. Arcade: cancelled, Movie night and snacks: cancelled, Roadtrip: cancelled. It was starting to get excessive. 

But the thing was, Yongsun couldn’t even hate Wheein, because she was so kind. The first time she met, she gave her sunflowers, Yongsun’s favourite flowers. And whenever Moonbyul dragged her to hang out with her own friends, Wheein always made a point of including her and making her feel welcome. It was infuriating how nice she was. 

Yongsun pinched her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. This whole thing was stupid. She was stupid for thinking that Moonbyul would actually like her back. 

She shrugged on her jacket, even if Moonbyul wasn’t coming she could still make the most of the night. Yongsun had planned to sneak up onto the roof of their complex and watch the stars from there. She remembered the first time they did this. Moonbyul had dragged her by the arm up there, begging her to at least stay for a bit and stare at the stars she loved so much. And she had just smiled, softly, like she always did when it came to Moonbyul, and said of course. 

The stars were beautiful, Yongsun thought, as she climbed up, and sat down upon the roof. They glimmered so magically againt the night sky, stardust sprayed across. They reminded her of Moonbyul’s eyes. Of the way they sparkled. Tears slipped out of her own, as she curled her body in on itself, hoping that the pain would go away. That if she could just crush her body into nothing she would stop feeling so helpless. 

“Yongsun,” her voice was like silk “Yongsun oh my god, whats wrong? Why are you crying baby please stop and talk to me-”

“Baby?” Moonbyul froze.

“I- uh, im sorry i just got carried away” She blushed, her eyes flitting away for a second, before resting back on her ”Why were you crying?”

“Its nothing, it was stupid.” I’m stupid Yongsun thought, but didn’t say out loud. “Please talk me” Moonbyul said, biting her lip. Worry danced across the eyes she loved so much. 

Yongsun mumbled “I was just jealous and mad..”

“Jealous? Of what?” 

“Of you!” she yelled, her chest rose and fell “I was jealous of you and Wheein, and your stupid date, and i was so mad at fact I’m so stupidly in love with you, and you’ll never like me back-“

“You’re in love with me?” Moonbyul’s mouth curved up into huge cheesy grin “You’re really in love with me? Oh my god you dumbass, i love you too” Yongsun stared at her, agape “Why do you think i agreed to go on that date with Wheein? It was to make you jealous. But i can’t believe that you actually- i just, wow-“

“Just shut up and kiss me” 

And she did. 

Yongsun was drowning in her. In the taste of her lips, her scent, her everything. She loved the feeling of her hands running through Moonbyul’s silver strands of hair. Her skin was burning against the touch of her fingers. Moonlight kissed them both, as they stood intertwined, connected.

When they finally broke apart, Yongsun grabbed her, wrapping her arms around her, as if she was scared the latter would leave at any second. Like this all was a dream. Moonbyul grapped her face in between her fingers and peppered her with kisses. “I. Love. You.” She said, in between. And Yongsun swore that whatever tiny part of her heart didn’t already belong to her, now did. She grinned like an idiot. 

“Hey, Yongsun?” Moonbyul asked as they lay cuddling on her bed. They had somehow managed to cone down from the room and make it back to their apartment, giddy on love. She was gazing up into her eyes.

“Yes love?”

“Did you know there are around 250 billion stars in the milky way? 250 billion stars all around us, yet none of them are as beautiful as you”

Yongsun giggled and pressed a kiss to her forhead, “i see the stars in your eyes”.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry for this mess of a fic,, this was so badly written
> 
> also;; i made yongsun’s favourite flower sunflowers because of masked singer ;)


End file.
